


A Nohrian Princess

by seri-kun (vanijane)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Corrin Headcanons, Eventual Marx | Xander/Female My Unit | Avatar, F/M, Family Relationships - Freeform, Gen, Hoshidan Culture, Nohr Characters, Nohrian Bonds, Nohrian Culture, family bonds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanijane/pseuds/seri-kun
Summary: A series of headcanons about Corrin as I replay Fates.Chapter One: Dyed PurpleCorrin always wondered about how she was too different from everyone she knew. Jakob told her that it didn’t matter because she would always be Lady Corrin, Princess of Nohr and sister to her siblings. It was reassuring but she still felt insecure with the great differences between them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Fire Emblem: Heroes, I'm replaying Fates (and all the other Fire Emblem games I have with me right now but I'm mostly focused on Fates). It's always bothered me how the game - _except Takumi_ \- never addresses the cultural or social difference of Nohr and Hoshido _on Corrin and how it affects her_. This a young woman who, for the most of her life, grew up in Nohr and was sheltered (read: locked) in a castle with her very Nohrian retainers. At the very least, she should be sensitive to the bright sunlight in Hoshido.  
>    
>  Anyway, I'm going to write out my headcanons here as I play through the game. If you've any suggestions about Nohrian or Hoshidan culture, tell me and I might consider it since I just love these things. LOL.

Corrin always wondered about how she was too different from everyone she knew. Though she never voiced her worries to her siblings, she had spoken about it with her retainers. Flora assured her that everyone was different, even twins like herself and Felicia were not wholly the same. Corrin understood that but it didn’t explain why she was _too_ different from her siblings. Jakob told her that it didn’t matter because she would always be Lady Corrin, Princess of Nohr and sister to her siblings. It was reassuring but she still felt insecure with the great differences between them.

It wasn’t until her siblings visited and brought her gifts that she would find a simple solution. They brought her mostly clothes, books and toys but what stood out for her that time was Camilla’s gift: bottles of dye. Before then Corrin didn’t know what they were and she was already intrigued by the sight of them.

“You call them dye,” Leo said, taking a dark green bottle and shook it lightly. “D-Y-E. Dye.”

“That’s right,” Camilla encouraged him with a smile. “Do you know what they do?”

“You put them on clothes to change or add color. Sometimes they’re used in paper or white flowers, too. _Oh!_ And candles!”

“How does the dye work?” Corrin asked, proud of herself for not stuttering over her words. She wasn’t as good as her siblings with words and talking, it often came out wrong and awkward but she’d been assured that she would get better in time as long as she kept her lessons and practiced a lot.

“Here, I’ll show you – you haven’t seen how to use dye either, have you, Leo?” Camilla asked and opened the box of dye she brought. Both Corrin and Leo quietly approached the table, attention caught by the dozen of bottles inside. “Why don’t each of you pick a color you’d like for a handkerchief? I have two white ones right here and I’ll show you how the dye works.”

Corrin immediately chose the purple one while Leo took a blue one. Afterwards Camilla had Flora bring in two bowls, each she poured one color of dye before soaking the handkerchief.

“It’ll take a few minutes to get the color to seep into the cloth, but that’s all you’ve to do. Once it’s done soaking, we’ll have to let it dry in the garden. After that, you can use it.”

That afternoon, Flora presented them with their dyed handkerchiefs. Corrin stared in amazement at her purple handkerchief that was the exact shade of Camilla’s hair. Leo was just as impressed with his cloth and wanted to try dyeing paper next, which both he and Corrin did for the rest of the day before dinner time.

After her siblings left to return to the capital, Corrin found herself clutching the bottle of purple dye with the bright idea to pour all of it onto her hair. From what she knew, boys had light colored hair and girls had different colors. Jakob, Gunther and her brothers were silver, grey and yellow. While Flora, Felicia and Camilla were blue, pink and purple. Corrin wanted to have hair like her sister though since her brothers shared the same color, too.

When she told Flora about it the next morning though, she learned that the dye didn’t work on hair. Corrin was terribly upset until Jakob promised to find her some proper hair dye even though Gunther was totally against it. It took a really long time but Corrin was patient and hopeful until Jakob finally managed to present to her purple hair dye. Gunther was obviously disappointed when he found out but he couldn’t ignore Corrin’s wishes, either.

The process of dyeing hair was similar to dyeing paper and cloth but it took longer. It was also very itchy leaving the dye on her hair for hours but Corrin knew it would be worth it the next time she faced the mirror and saw herself with purple hair. Even better when her siblings would see how she was just like them now.

Once the dyeing process was done and she could wash her hair again, she was amazed to see how her boring brown hair was now a dark purple. It wasn’t light like Camilla’s but Corrin thought it looked nice on her, the purple hair framing her face and falling over her shoulders. It was very pretty and she _loved_ it – it made her feel more like a princess of Nohr.

**Author's Note:**

> During this chapter, Corrin hasn't yet met Elise. I figured it's just been a few months since she arrived in Nohr and Elise is too young to travel out of the capital to visit her sister. Though Xander, Camilla and Leo (especially Camilla) tell Corrin and Elise stories of each other. And I'm aware that Elise did dye strands of her hair to be more like Camilla, I basically got the idea for this from that support though Corrin's reasons are different from Elise's. They do the same thing though, since they're obviously sister. LOL.


End file.
